


The Four States

by LittenGaming



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hetalia States and Cities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittenGaming/pseuds/LittenGaming
Summary: What if certain cities and states had personifications along with the countries? What would their purpose be in a world where the countries rule? Join the four states Michigan, Florida, Hawaii, and Alaska on their adventure through history along with cities from other countries.Axis Powers Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, but all states and city designs and characters belong to me.





	1. Chapter 1 - State Introduction

No Ones/Third Person Pov:

It was a classic day in the middle of fall as the leaves were being torn away by the wind off of the branches that clouded the trees. As the main countries were having a meeting there was a more private meeting going on in the middle of the United States, one that would include personifications of non-countries such as cities, states, and used-to-be/unimportant countries. These meetings, in particular, were more important as most of the people didn't argue, their bosses (Same as the country bosses) gain more info than they would at the world meetings. But, as this story suggests, we are not focusing on the countries, no, we are focusing on the Four States, Michigan, Florida, Alaska, and Hawaii, and how they fit into this universe stocked full of countries.

\---Line Break---

As the meeting in Troy(Michigan Capital) started to progress a certain... incident raged out as the two personifications argued like they normally do every meeting.

"Why do you keep calling us Americans fat? We're not even the fattest country in the world and plus our country has more people than yours because of its 40 times the size of the entire UK!" Yelled Michigan/Stephanie

"Bloody hell, like that's true. You Americans eat burgers all the time, I even have proof. Have you seen America, that git eats burgers and drinks his fizzy drinks (Pop or Soda in America) like there's no tomorrow!" Argued London/James

"Guys, you know the rules, no badmouthing anyone during meetings, besides, our stress relief hour is up, so our meeting is going to start real soon, and Michigan, you're the one hosting this one," said Potenza/Salvatore(Sal)

"Sal's right, you guys should really stop arguing, also the meeting is starting soon so you guys should get ready," said Florida/Arturo

"Fine," said both Michigan and London

As the two started to grab their notes and papers for their presentations the rest of the group sat down in their respective seats. Joining them for the meeting today where three special guests, but more specifically the countries of South Italy, Prussia, and Canada, though they mostly come here because they have more respect and recognition especially Canada who is more recognized here, and same with South Italy, as most people here call him by his real name and not Romano or Lovino, and Prussia... He's just here because he wants to.

As the meeting started to proceed and snacks were given around because most of the people attending were teens and younger, Michigan stood on the pedestal to give her presentation about global warming when suddenly a late guest arrived, well... late.

As Alaska/Denali walked in, everyone, especially Michigan, gained terrified faces as the Russian-American state sat down in his chair as close to Michigan's chair as he could be, even though Michigan highly disagreed with him sitting close to her. 

"First off I thank you all for attending this meeting, I would like to start off with my presentation about global warming, are there any questions or disagreements?" asked Michigan

The shaking of heads filled the room.

"Ok, well, I propose that we make several robots to send into the ozone area of our atmosphere where the ozone has been broken during the industrial revolution and replacing those lost ozone particles with new particles to reduce the amount of sunlight shining directly onto the Earth's crust, and to have the sunlight shine more onto the ozone, which will stop a part of the acidification and warming of the oceans, which will gradually stop sea ice and ice sheets to start melting slower and less efficiently," explained Michigan

Claps began to gradually increase through the entire room. As Michigan steps off of the pedestal for the next person to go, she was basically terrified as Alaska waited for her to sit down next to him. The next presenter, London, approached the stand and put his notes off to the side as he began his presentation.

"Well unlike the American git" Which Michigan glared at London "I have a more efficient path forward, for instance, we could try to fix the sea ice to keep the habitat alive, and then fix the ice sheets in Greenland and Antartica, then fix the ice caps, and with the help of the ice the ocean will decrease a couple centimeters, and become a bit less acidic, and the ice will help reflect sunlight and that will help decrease global temperatures so the same thing doesn't happen to us as it did for the dinosaurs where most life becomes instinct." proposed London

Claps arose in the room until it died down as soon as someone spoke up.

"I have a question," asked Paris/Sophia 

"Yes. What is it?" asked London

"How would you actually build a machine that could survive freezing temperatures, be able to be transported all over the world, survive being in cold water, and most of all, what would it contain to be able to fix the ice in the regions?" continued Paris

"I... Don't actually know, I thought maybe the others would have an idea" admitted London

"HA! So he actually admits he doesn't know what to do!" shouted Bern/Thomas

"Congrats of failing," said Sydney/Mackenzie

"I have an idea," said Tokyo/Mizuki quietly

"What is it?" asked London clearly annoyed by his mistake

"We could add dry ice onto the ice which will cause it to freeze, and dry ice is not as dangerous to water as nitrogen as it is frozen carbon dioxide, and we can even save the sea ice with the method," explained Tokyo who was getting shyer each and every second.

"That's an excellent idea, don't you think so too London?" asked Dublin/Bridget

"...Sure." London said

"Well if you look at the time, the meeting has already ended, I'll see you guys later!" said Michigan as she quickly walked out the door fast to get as far away from Alaska as possible. 

"Ciao guys!" shouted Potenza as he bolted out the door to catch up to Michigan for their Pokemon gaming day

The rest of the people in the meeting eventually made their way out excited for the next meeting next week that would happen in London, so make sure to bring your raincoats because it's gonna be rainin' there like it always does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rules for meetings of Cities, States, and Unimportant/Forgotten Countries:
> 
> 1\. Meetings last for 4 hours, 1st hour is stress relief/gaming and chatting hour, 2nd and 4th hour is meeting hour, and 3rd hour is lunch hour.
> 
> 2\. There is to be no bad mouthing at anyone during meetings, if you feel angry and might explode (figuratively) at any moment, please take a minute to calm yourself outside so that you may calm yourself fully and that you don't cause a disturbance.
> 
> 3\. Feel free to ask questions and make statements as there should be no reason to as no one should criticize anyone for asking questions.
> 
> 4\. You should call each other by your human names as there should be no criticizing about which state, city, or country you may be.
> 
> 5\. Swearing is not allowed at all times, and any actions inside meetings should be kept to PG 13 as there are people in these meeting that have a physical body age lower than sixteen(And some have a mental age younger than that).
> 
>  
> 
> If you would like to see characters and the place where I originally posted this book, follow the link to Wattpad here: https://www.wattpad.com/story/105439925-the-four-states-a-hetalia-fanfiction


	2. Chapter 2 - A Day in Paradise... Or Not

Tis a sweaty summer day in the middle of July. The Fourth of July was meant to be spent with your family, enjoying fireworks, this one, however, was very similar, yet was slightly (VERY) different.

Third Person/No One's Pov:

Do you know how it feels to have sunlight trickling down your back, eventually getting sunburns? Yep. That's how Michigan felt right now. As the American group stood at Clearwater beach, Florida, (Besides Alaska, he's more of a winter type of guy) Michigan was literally getting redder and redder every minute she was out longer in the sun. She most definitely thought the other two were lucky, it felt like it was 100 degrees (Fahrenheit) outside! But Hawaii and Florida were sweating very little and not getting red at all. Even though Michigan spent decades around hot steam machines and working in factories, she could never get used to all the heat, even with her very pale complexion, which might also be the reason why she getting sunburned.

Florida and Hawaii were having the dandiest of times out at sea, playing with the waves, wearing their swim shorts and shirts to cover up scars (From, ya know, WARS). Michigan though... Not so much. She was more of the hiking type of gal, she has never really enjoyed the feeling of sand between her toes and saltwater always getting into her eyes or mouth, that's particularly the reason why she loves the fresh water of the great lakes, especially Lake Michigan, because, duh, they're freshwater lakes. I guess she would consider Alaska lucky, since he didn't have to come to this supposed hell hole while he was in Alaska or visiting his aunt Belarus who was, most likely, stalking Russia.

Florida and Hawaii were 100% enjoying their time in the sea, I mean, Hawaii even brought his pet sea turtle 'cause he can. They were snickering every once in awhile looking at Michigan as she got redder each and every time they looked in her general direction. Now you might be wondering where America is, well if you were in this exact situation, you would see him running at around 20 - 30 miles per hour towards the dock to jump in and most likely try and hit the two of his states straight up on the head, which probably will hurt. Tony also came to the beach too, but he decided to stay with on the sidelines with Michigan to catch up on things *Cough* video games *Cough*.

You probably know, but if you don't England is probably (Most Definitely) mourning over the loss of America, and London probably (More like 100%) trying to find a way to kill America for upsetting England. I'm pretty sure Michigan would rather be spending time with Canada after all his supposed "independence" (You know the one where England asked Canada if he wanted to become independent, basically where there was no war) was a couple days ago and plus it is MUCH colder there.

As the sun started to set, the five of them rushed out of the beach to go change for the fireworks at Disneyland, because, well... They can. You know when you have friends that are way too patriot, well... Too bad everyone was that way walking out of their dressing rooms wearing U.S. flags galore and lots of stars, 'specially on the faces. Oh, if you don't know exactly where they are they in Orlando because Florida begged us all to go there for the summer.

The band began to play as soon as the fireworks began to shoot into the sky as if they were rocket's blasting off into space. Colors exploded across the sky forming famous Disney characters such as Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck. As the fireworks began to end, more and more people began to leave, including the American group too.


End file.
